bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari 'Flame Master' Kaen
Hikari 'Flame master' Kaen(at/N from Japanese: Flame the flame master flame) is an elemental type shinigami who got expelled from 10th seat nearly 10-20 years ago. He is currently 60 but looks very young. He shares the fondness of dragons(heck, Zanpakuto is one) and loves fire and that is why he is a flame master. History Hikari joined the shinigami army when he was just 10 or 12 years old. He trained and trained until he finally got tenth seat in the first division and was also honoured greatly by Yamamoto half because he used weaker versions of Zanakka no Tachi in Shikai when he was 45-48 years of age. He was expelled out of soul society along with his clan members by the clan leader and Yamamoto himself because his brother gave 4 humans great power who all exploded mid air while flying destroying many human souls. His father, him, his brother, his mother and siblings were all expelled. His father researched and created a device that could do this and Hikari by mistake opened the gate to earth which his brother took the advantage of. He has ever since been living with his father, late mother and sister along with a small family of neighbors. The team is called team flame. Fighting As a result of anger he sniffed out his brother(the only blue flame and ice elemental in the clan) Aoi 'Bluzott(blu-zutt)' Kaen. He used improper Shikai as Bluzott explained that when a clan member uses Shikai, it is not he become engulfed in flame or his special element but he become the blade and the Zanpakuto be the tip, edges and thruster of the blade. He is the guard, the hilt, handle, the lower blade, decoration and he holds the power. And then he proudly cried out 'Behold! My power of the gods. I am engulfed in reishi and Reiatsu with my flames engulfing my Reiatsu. Behold the blade I hold. Short and sturdy as I am the slasher. Behold! I do not depend upon the blade. I am the blade. And Behold our teamwork as you will see true beauty.' As Hikari powered up to Shikai he remarked that his Shikai was incomplete and immature. As he easily fought against it so he turned down a notch and broke his sword in the fight. Now Hirakiri could not do anything and that is what Aoi kept on emphasizing on. He is the blade. He is the blade. He is the blade. HE IS THE BLADE. He spared Hikari for another battle. Techniques * Kidō expert * Shunpo Expert * Hand-to-hand combatant- Between basic and advanced * Physical strength- Advanced *--Dash- Uses most of his physical strength in one dash and attacks the opponent *---Protect- Uses his offensive and defensive properties to his advantage by using them in a defensive way. *----Speed Gain- Sacrifices defense for speed Zanpakutō He is possessing two Zanpakuto. His Shikai just upgrades his physical strength and dash duration, strength and speed * Shikai- Grows bigger. Hand guards and a double blade. Also increases dash stats. * Bankai- Even bigger. Two blades together with awesome designs. Increase in power - Sen no Gekimetsu- A huge beam of energy. - Sen no spirit- A spirit beam. - Sen no Cyclone- A large Sen no Gekimetsu shaped like a large cyclone of energy. It is also known as Sen no Saikuron. Traditional Zanpakuto. Hōnō no Shisoku- Flames son. TBA